


Bombshell

by LordofLezzies



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies
Summary: Post 2x10 Meredith is seeing someone new Derek isn't sure how he feels about it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how I feel about this one, just a weird idea I had about Meredith meeting someone that looked like Addison. Might write more not sure, let me know what you think

She felt his eyes following her as she entered the hospital on a rare sunny morning in Seattle. She had just gotten off the back of a motorcycle driven by a 6’0” redheaded goddess. The entire fiasco with Steve had turned her off from the bars and one night stand scene last month, and out of the ashes, literal ashes from setting the stove on fire came a muscular redheaded firefighter. Sarah far from plain, but most definitely tall had successfully lit Meredith Grey’s fire. Three weeks of hot dates and even hotter sex led her to this moment. 

Derek Shepherd and Izzie Stevens had both seen Meredith jump off the back of a sleek black motorcycle, but only one of them was staring after her 5 minutes later. She felt uneasy as she stepped into the elevator, just as the doors were closing a hand opened them again. Meredith froze. He stepped inside, the doors closed, they went up. He didn’t say anything, but the staring continued. She’d had a great night and an even better morning and she wanted this ride to end.

“I suppose you ran out of men to fuck,” he finally said. She turned to face him. Her face was passive, but she was pissed.

“Excuse me?” The elevator opened and they both stepped out onto the fifth floor. 

“You’ve fucked every man in Seattle so now you’re onto women.” Three kickboxing classes did not mean she could kick him into the lobby. She took a deep breath and rolled her eyes.

“Your wife is a bombshell so why do you even care?” Calm even tone delivery. She was internally screaming at herself for even mentioning Addison. He looked puzzled at her remark. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Addison standing there. The chart she’d been holding was discarded and her eyes were locked on the two of them looking just as puzzled as Derek, but with a slight pink tinge to her cheeks as if she’d heard Meredith. While he stood there looking confused Meredith walked away to meet her resident for her assignment.


	2. Bench Press

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Mark's visit Addison and Meredith's relationship takes a turn.

There was a man, he was tall, gruff, and ruggedly handsome and totally hitting on her. She smirked.

“I have a girlfriend.”

“Even better. Are you into threesomes?” She snorted.

“Sensitive and funny. She could bench press you.”

“That’s hot.” Meredith snorted again.

“So is my girlfriend.” She stepped away from him seconds before Derek’s fist collided with the man’s face. 

xxx

“Where is your girlfriend?” The question was unexpected, but the person asking was more startling.

“She’s at work.” Simple answer. She didn’t even turn to face the woman who had asked. Addison ordered a drink and sat on the barstool next to her. Meredith still didn’t turn to face her.

“What does she do?”

“Firefighter.” The one word response the simplest she could give, anything to make the redhead go away. She’d had enough for one day. Mark Sloan’s arrival had made Derek even more insufferable than usual. The man’s attempted flirtation had mostly made her laugh, but after Derek decked him the day spiraled out of control.

“How did you two meet?” Addison asked after downing her glass of scotch in a single gulp. Finally Meredith turned to face the other woman.

“Why do you even care?” She asked with a roll of her eyes.

“She looks like she could bench press my car,” Addison replied. Meredith started laughing, then snorted uncharacteristically and continued laughing just as she had earlier with Mark.

“Is that why you came over here?” Meredith asked once she managed to contain her laughter. Addison didn’t respond. They sat there in silence for a while and when Addison spoke again it was to ask another question.

“What is it about you Grey?” She was staring intently at the blonde and she was swaying on her stool. Meredith didn’t respond so Addison continued. “My husband is in love with you, the man that travelled 3,000 fucking miles to tell me he’s in love with me wants you. Derek punched Mark for talking to you, he threw me out of our house.” The woman was hysterical. “And you have a hot girlfriend who drives a motorcycle and brings you lunch in her tight flannel shirts and ripped skinny jeans and probably rescues kittens from trees,” she sobbed. “And no one wants me. What’s wrong with me?” She threw her hands over her face and cried. Meredith tentatively reached out and held the redhead’s shoulder. They sat there awkwardly for a few minutes before Addison came to her senses and stood abruptly and mumbled something about needing air. She bolted and Meredith took a deep breath before following her outside.

Addison stood outside of the bar like a fish out of water. She was practically gasping for air, her hand on the wall behind her in an attempt to steady herself.

“Derek’s masculinity is threatened,” Meredith started. “It was okay when I was just having one night stands with men, but it really bothers him that a woman makes me happy.” She paused for a moment and Addison stared dumbly at her. “As for Mark, I’m sure Derek’s wanted to deck him for months. And considering that Mark suggested I have a threesome with him 30 seconds after meeting me, I think you could really do much better. Sarah, well I can’t cook. We met after I set my kitchen on fire making dinner while Izzie and George were at work. And in case you haven’t noticed she looks a lot like you,” Addison’s eyes widened slightly and her mouth fell into a perfect O shape. “You are breathtaking and brilliant, and accomplished and you save babies, how can I compete with that?”

This time it was Addison reaching out for Meredith. Her hand cupped the blonde’s shoulder and she held tightly to her in an attempt to retain her balance which was teetering quite dangerously.

“You are so young and full of promise and untapped potential, and you’re smart and beautiful and I’m so jealous.” Addison sobbed. Meredith took the hand that was on her shoulder and put it to her lips, gently kissing the redhead’s knuckles.

“Try looking into a mirror sometime Addison,” she whispered. “I’m going to take you home.” Addison stared back at her blankly. Meredith held the redhead’s hand in her own and stared up into glassy gray eyes. Addison leaned forward. Their noses brushed and Meredith could feel Addison’s breath on her cheeks.

“We shouldn’t,” Addison whispered. She ignored her own words and continued to stare intently into Meredith’s eyes while their noses bumped. “I’m a little emotional and maybe a bit drunk,” Addison continued and Meredith just smirked at her. “And you have a girlfriend who can probably beat me up,” she rambled, “But I really want to kiss you right now.”

“I want to kiss you too, but I think I should take you home now.” Addison nodded weakly.

“Will you stay?” Addison asked softly. Meredith nodded. “I like to snuggle,” Addison mumbled a few minutes later as Meredith started her jeep. Addison’s head had fallen to Meredith’s shoulder.

“Me too.”


End file.
